The present invention relates generally to a slider assembly for an automotive sliding door. More specifically, the invention relates to a compact slider assembly structure with guide rollers.
For an automotive vehicle, reducing the size of slider assemblies installed on the sliding door provides more room in the vehicle passenger compartment. In addition, from the standpoint of appearance, the vertical size of a guide rail for the slider assemblies should be minimized to facilitate its camouflage by ornamental molding. Of course, the narrower the guide rail, the smaller the slider assembly which can be used.
However, small slider assemblies tend to lack structural strength. Therefore, a slider assembly which is both compact and strong is required.